Yugioh Random Shorts
by LadyWhitewolf
Summary: These are stories i wrote when a random thought came to me. they won't be very long and are meant for a good laugh or something cute. you get the picture...do be warned, some might contain Yaoi
1. Caffeine

Summary: I haven't written yugioh in a while. But I've been on a kick. And while sitting and eating dinner, a bit hyper off caffeine…I wondered what would happen if you gave Marik a weapon of mass distruction…and Caffeine.

Disclaimer: As always I don't own the characters I write fanfics about. This includes Yugioh.

Caffeine:

Malik hadn't known what to expect, really he hadn't. however he wasn't anywhere near expecting this. Blood, gore, death, surely his yami was capable of all that. Expecially when you gave him a machete, Malik had thought the world was doomed. Surely it should be!

First his yami had found his stash of Energy drinks hidden in his closet. after about 5 cans his yami was so hyped up on caffeine that birds couldn't have flown higher. Malik had prayed to Ra that it would run out of his system quick.

Then his yami had found the machete. He thought the world was doomed, his yami swinging the gaint blade around like the psycho he was. For safety reasons he locked himself in his room, only to hear the front door slam as his yami rushed out of the house to share his new toy with some one, Ra help them.

Now Malik just stared at his yami, who was sitting and smiling smugly admist his reign of distruction.

"Yami?"

A still hyper and psychotic snicker.

"Really….This is…"

Marik started to cackle insanely.

"did you really…."

There was no words to discribe it…and his yami was now laughing hysterically on the ground. Machete was discarded amungst random piles of stuffing. Malik took a deep breath and then looked around at the carnage.

"You couldn't find something more dangerous then stuffed bunnies?"

His yami's laughter grew louder.


	2. Paper

Beware!!! There is a hint of YamixYugi in here. (if I'm not all out screaming it). don't like the puzzleshipping goodness…then I suggest just passing this up ^_^' it's not bad!! just a tiny bit of fluff. Writen while taking a break from writing a paper. (can you guess insperation…). It's not really written for humor. Just because I felt like it! Unfortunately my longer Yugioh fanfic is currently on hold because my computer is waiting on a new hard drive (thank god I saved my files!).

Disclaimer: I wish I owned some portion of yugioh but I don't.

**Paper:**

It was late in the quiet city of Domino, but a certain violet eyed duelist didn't seem to notice. His eyes were focused intently on the desk before him, his pencil tapping absently against the smooth wood. Narrowing his eyes as he pouted cutely at the paper before him, he almost begged the gods to send some form of insperation down to him.

None was forthcoming.

With a groan yugi thunked his head down on his desk, making a hallow thump against the hard surface due to a practically empty drawer.

"Aibou?"

A deep voice inquired worriedly from the door way. Yugi smiled slightly, waiting to just chuckle in his irritation. If things couldn't get more difficult, Yami had come up to check on him. lifting his head, Yugi looked towards the doorway and his crimson eyed counter part.

"what is it Yami?"

He inquired, trying to cover his irritation with a bright smile. it wasn't yami's fault that the paper wasn't cooperating. Yami continued to watch him as he pushed away from the door and walked gracefully over. Everything about yami radiated the pharaoh he once was, as calm and controlled as any ruler. Strong arms wrapped around his shoulders, giving him a squeeze before letting him go.

"why are you glaring at a piece of paper?"

His voice, hinted with amusement, also portrayed the intense curiousity he felt deep within. Whatever could a piece of paper have done to make his Aibou so annoyed? Yugi frowned and glared at the paper anew.

"its not cooperating. The paper is supposed to be full. You know, have words on it. but I can't seem to think of anything to FILL the paper with."

The cutely annoyed way which he groused caused yami to chuckle. Daftly weaving away from the elbow shot his way, yami nuzzled yugi's hair affectionately.

"Now now, how is the paper supposed to help if you don't tell it what your supposed to be writing about?"

Yugi, unable to giggle at the absurdity of that sentence, turned to face yami with a slight smile.

"it's supposed to be a story. Only a page or two long."

Ah, so it was yugi's creative writing course. Yami frowned a moment before a smile lit his face, he had an idea.

"hold on a moment aibou. I think I have just found a solution to your problem."

Yami withdrew from yugi, leaving the little one alone in his room as he left to go downstairs. Yugi sighed heavily, pouting at the paper and attempting to think of something interesting to write.

**~(a half hour later)**

A firm rap on the door frame alerted yugi that his yami had returned. He chuckled to himself, wondering what had taken yami so long. He had expected him to come back quickly.

"I've brought something to help with your creative problem, Aibou"

A deeper voice, cynical, dark and slightly mournful, rumbled from the background.

"here I thought I brought her?"

Yugi spun around to see Yami standing in the door way. smiling brightly beside him was his slender, always cheerful, baby sister Kaiya. Her tri-colored hair, slightly spikey although not anywhere near gravity defying except for her golden bangs, was tied up in a knot at the back of head. Sparkling magenta eyes danced with mischievous humor as she glided into the room.

"Brother tells me you need help?"

Yugi smiled thankfully up at the willowy, almost painfully frail, ex-'princess' of egypt as she settled down on the edge of his desk.

"I'm in a creative funk."

He supplied by way of explination. Kaiya laughed, still smiling.

"well, lets get writing before Marik gets bored!"

This actually introduces my new OC character for Yugioh, Kaiya (aka: Nefret). I'm still working out her story but you've basically got the two pairings in here. a hint of Marik/OC ((yeah…it's going to be a REALLY weird story *snickers*)) and a hint of Puzzleshipping goodness.


End file.
